Krystal Clear
by packersgirl37
Summary: Lilly gains an adopted sister, Heather, who becomes a rock star named Krystal. But Lilly can't stand that Oliver is in love with her. xLOLIVERx
1. Chapter 1

A few months back, my mom's best friend from high school died of breast cancer. My mom really took it to heart, and she's never really been the same since. (If you're wondering where I'm going with all of this by now, all will be explained soon enough.) Anyway, her best friend was divorced and didn't have any true family to speak of, so right before she passed away, she named my mom as the guardian of her 17-year-old daughter, Heather. 

So when my mom came back from the funeral in Boise, I got a distraught mother and adopted sister. I didn't really mind that much; actually, I was excited. I'd always wanted to have a big sister, you know, someone to look up to and talk to when Miley was off on a Hannah thing or Oliver was busy. So what's my problem, you ask? Let me explain. 

It wasn't long before we discovered Heather's musical talent. She had an awesome voice, and has played electric guitar for about four years. So, naturally, Miley and Robbie Ray gave her a shot to be a rock star. And she took it, creating secret identity and everything. Her rock star side is a curly-haired brunette named Krystal, whose style is kind of punk and girly all at the same time. Needless to say, Krystal is what I always wanted to be if I could be anyone other than Lilly (and, of course, Lola). Heather has everything I've ever wanted . . . including Oliver, who didn't take long to become infatuated with her and her secret identity. 

But why don't I just tell you the story? 

**I'm not so sure how this fanfic is going to do, so I need five reviews to keep writing. Also, check out some of my other stories if you've got the time . . . **

**-packersgirl37**


	2. first impressions

The colors of the sky and landscape outside began to blur together after watching what seemed to be the same thing over and over for hours. The bleak countryside only mirrored how she felt inside—blurred. All the pain, the loneliness, the anger, and the memories, ran together to create a cold, dark mist over her mind. She had felt like this since two weeks ago, when her world came crashing down on top of her. Not that she would tell anyone though; she knew better than that. She knew the unwritten code: never show weakness or pain. So she kept quiet, pouring the pain out through the gift no one knew she had. 

"We're coming into Malibu, Heather—your new home," her guardian tried to sound cheerful. 

As Heather once again looked out of the window of the small car, she saw that the bare landscape had transformed into the urban setting of a southern California city. She had never been outside of her home state of Idaho, so seeing the beach was an entirely new experience for her. As the newness of it all hit her, she wondered if the people who had said a change would be good for her were right. 

"Lilly, just calm down," Oliver said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Once again, Lilly was staring at the front door of her home in nervous anticipation. 

Miley, who was sprawled out on the couch with a magazine, said, "Oliver, come on. Give Lilly a break. We don't know anything about this Heather person. For all we know, she could be an axe murderer, or a psychopath, or someone really freaky—someone like Jackson." 

Lilly and Oliver turned at glared at Miley. "Not helping!" they half-shouted in unison. 

Suddenly, a car's engine was heard, and a small car pulled into the driveway. Lilly subconsciously clutched Oliver's hand in anticipation, but blushed and let go when she realized that she was doing. She could hear voices talking, then the door opened to reveal her mother and a tall blonde who was looking about her curiously. Lilly's mother introduced Heather to everyone, then went outside to get the bags, and an awkward silence fell. Well, awkward for everyone except Oliver. Lilly glanced at him and frowned as she saw his eyes glued adoringly to her new sister. A hint of jealousy began to root itself in her heart. 

"So . . ." Miley said, trying to make the best of the situation. "Where are you from, Heather?" 

Miley saw something strange stir in Heather's eyes, but it quickly passed, and she replied, "I lived in Idaho." 

Lilly felt Miley nudging her, so she asked somewhat reluctantly, "Um, do you want to put your bag in my room? You'll be sleeping with me until we can put a bed in the den." 

After Heather agreed, Lilly led Heather up the stairs and entered. "Okay, so, we didn't know if you wanted to sleep on the bunk bed or on the floor . . ." Lilly turned and saw that Heather was standing 

as if she was rooted in the doorway, staring at Lilly's room in astonishment. Lilly quickly scanned her room for something extraordinary to pop out at her, but she found nothing. Her blue and green walls were covered with Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, and Maroon 5 posters, along with random pictures. Picture frames and knick-knacks, each holding a memory, littered her shelves, and her skateboard and surfboard leaned against the wall. 

Slowly, Heather walked in and went to the skateboard, and a smile broke the look of shock that had been on her face. Surprised to see Heather smile for the first time, Lilly asked tentatively, "Do you skateboard?" 

Heather quietly laughed, as if at an inside joke, and said, "Naw, I could never stay on for more than five seconds. My friend, Kaylee, tried to teach me a million times, but I'm hopeless." Though she knew that she was being stereotypical, Lilly analyzed Heather's clothing, trying to gain insight into her new sister. Heather's torn jeans and dark blue camisole over a tight, white t-shirt didn't really hint at any particular clique. 

"So, what do you do? You know, like art, music . . ." 

Heather smiled almost shyly and answered, "Football. Well, really, any sport, but football is my thing." 

"Me too! I mean, I love sports too!" Lilly exclaimed, excited that they had something in common. Unbeknownst to both, they thought at the same time, _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _

**Pictures of the person I based Heather after are on my profile. Btw, I don't own Hannah Montana, because if I did, well, all of us loliver fans would be perfectly happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

The past week and a half had been even harder for Heather than when she had watched her mom laying there on the hospital bed, lifeless. Sure, Lilly was great, and her friends seemed like a lot of fun, but nothing was the same anymore. Every morning she woke up in a room that wasn't hers, and she went to a school where she knew no one except for Lilly and her friends. The only time that she felt that she fit in was in choir, or chorus as they called it. She hadn't made any friends there yet, but at least she didn't feel like such a freak while she was there.

That was where she was now—the chorus room. The place was deserted, surprisingly enough, but a grand piano rested in front of the risers while a guitar case lay beside it. Ever since she had entered the room, the guitar case had been calling her name, beckoning for her to use what lay inside. Now, Heather slowly began obeying the desire, creeping ever so slowly. Her hands touched the cold metal of the clasps and tentatively undid them. The case swung open, and the lid let out a loud creak that stopped Heather for a couple second before lifting the beautiful blue guitar out of the soft lining inside. Glancing around, she gently strummed, and was stunned to hear that it wa perfectly in tune. Once again checking for people passing by in the hallway, she brought the instrument over to the risers and sat down, placing it on her knee.

She gently strummed the strings and began to sing softly, increasing volume over time.

_Here I am again by myself in this room_

_And I stare at the ceiling like the others_

_The door closed, the light off, the window open_

_The blinds shutter from the cold_

_Empty walls are all staring at me_

_While the faces in the frames look away_

_The rain kisses the screen, then shatters and falls_

_There's something familiar about that_

_I can't get away from myself_

_And I'm wondering where you are now_

_Seems like everyone else has the someone they need_

_And there's an odd number of people like me_

_But this can't be because I believe in something better than love_

_Here I am again by myself in this room_

_And there's no other place I can surface_

_My insides want out while the outside wants in_

_And the mirror's my window to the world_

_Pictures of dreams are the words _

_That I finally found tonight_

_If I could show them to you_

_Would you recognize the scene _

_I know that I may be lonely_

_But am I ever alone_

_Seems like everyone else has the someone they need_

_And there's an odd number of people like me_

_But this can't be because I believe in something better than love_

_Every part of me feels it's night_

_Alone to the tips of my fingers_

_But it all goes away when the sun comes up_

_So you'll never see this_

_Seems like everyone else has the someone they need_

_And there's an odd number of people like me_

_But this can't be because I believe in something better than love_

As Heather sang the last note of the song, she immediately sensed people behind her, and she spun around nervously. There stood Lilly, Miley, and Oliver. Miley's and Oliver's haws were dropped, while Lilly looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

The moment was incredibly awkward until Miley broke the silence and said, "Did you write that song?"

Heather put the guitar back in its case and walked over to the trip ashamedly. "Yeah . . ." she answered.

"Oh my gosh, it was so good! You have to meet my dad and play it for him," Miley exclaimed excitedly.

Oliver then jumped in. "Yeah! I mean, you're even better than Hannah Montana!"

Heather wondered why Miley suddenly turned, and glaring at Oliver, muttered, "Better than Hannah Montana?"

As Oliver began inching away from Miley, Lilly spoke up and said, "You didn't tell me that you can play guitar ad sing."

"I didn't want anyone to know," Heather answered, avoiding her eyes.

"Anyway, we came here to tell you that Mom's here to pick us up," Lilly said, leading everyone outside.

**Okay, so I finally put up the next chapter thanx to the reviews I got asking me to continue it. hopefully I can keep writing it since I have absolutely no clue what to do for the plot. The song Heather sang is "Untitled, Anonymous" by Everyday Sunday. **


	4. surprise!

**It has taken me forever to update this, I know. And I am extremely sorry. I've been majorly sidetracked with "Opposites Attract" (which, for those of you who read it, still has one more chapter to go, since there wasn't really an end). Anyway, I'm planning on writing that final chapter and going on with this one, although I seriously need help with the plot. All and any ideas are appreciated! **

"What we're trying to say, Heather, is that we want you to partner with us, Encore Records."

Heather must've heard at least six versions of that sentence, yet it still wasn't believable. They didn't know anything about her except the obvious, and they hadn't heard any demo of hers. Not to mention the fact that she didn't even have a demo. The idea that a well-known recording company would want to sign her without even hearing her music was unfathomable.

Looking up, Heather saw the expectant faces of Miley and Robbie Ray, as well as the carefully hidden condescension on that of the company's president. She knew that with only a flick of a pen, her fate would be sealed—her future stolen by a group of men ready to risk their fortunes in order to invest in what they thought was an immediate profit. Could she give up everything she had ever known?

Actually, now that she thought about it, she had already lost everything. Her friends, her school, her home, her mom . . . It all was gone and never coming back. What did she have to lose?

Her blue eyes fierce and bright with determination, Heather threw out the words that change her life forever.

"Where do I sign?"

Robbie Ray looked at Heather through the rearview mirror, and not for the first time, either. _This is getting annoying_, she thought.

He suddenly broke through Miley's senseless chatter and stated, "You have a wonderful gift, Heather."

_Oh, no_, she thought. _Not you too. _Her mind flew back to the time when someone else—someone she had cared for—had uttered those exact words. With a flash of anger, Heather closed off the memory. She had vowed to forget that, and there was no chance that she would let that memory come back into her life again.

He spoke again. "I'm really glad you chose what you did. Not many people ever get the chance to be heard, and you have a lot to say."

_Oh, yeah. _More than he would ever know.

It was as if Heather could see the falseness penetrating through every word of the conversation. She was so tired of people's pretenses. Ever since . . . the funeral . . . her eyes had been opened to the world of hypocrisy that lay just below every act of kindness people she never knew had paid her. She knew that she was bitter; she just didn't want anyone's pity. Was it too much to ask for someone to actually care?

"We're here," Miley graciously added to the conversation. Her first and last two words to Heather of the day, she noted.

"How do you want to break it to them?" Robbie Ray asked next.

She hadn't even thought of that, but quickly decided to handle it on her own—the only way she ever handled things. "I'll just wing it," she answered.

"We'll come in anyway." Robbie Ray was obstinate.

Frustrated, Heather sighed and climbed out of the vehicle. For someone who had just seen her one dream come true, she didn't feel happy. In fact, she almost dreaded the decision, though she couldn't explain why.

Pasting on a smile, she left Robbie Ray and Miley behind and ran to the front door.

Lilly loved the feeling of being completely taken up by the music, shutting out the world beyond the notes and rhythms. She stretched out on her bed, a euphoric smile on her face, and sang in her loud, off-key voice. Yep, there was nothing better than this, except, of course, being able to actually _sing _the notes. Of all the flaws she had, her complete lack of musical talent was the one she hated most.

Shouting erupted downstairs, interrupting her reverie. She decided to ignore it. However, they quickly became more numerous and agitated. She sat up resignedly and scowled. What the heck could be going on?

Grumbling, Lilly yanked out her earphones and trudged downstairs. The scene before her stopped her halfway down.

Robbie Ray and Miley stood on the very opposite side of the room as Lilly's mom. All the noise was coming from the two adults, whose red faces were masks of anger and spite. Miley stood with her arms crossed, looking annoyed not only with Lilly's mom, but also with her dad. Heather sat on the worn couch in the middle, guitar in hand, and only with extreme intuition could Lilly tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

Finally, Lilly shouted, "What the heck is going on?"

Both adults stopped in mid-yell, then her mom explained in a strained tone, "This . . . man . . . took Heather WITHOUT PERMISSION to Hollywood today and got her to sign a record contract WITHOUT PARENTAL CONSENT."

This started them off again, but Lilly paid no attention. Heather had a record contract. Heather was going to be a star. Heather could sing. All while Lilly stood in her and Miley's shadow, unable to stop being the freak, Lola Luftnaggle.

"Great, Heather," she said. "How great for you."

**So, I realize that Heather probably seems kind of emo or depressed (I was depressing myself by writing it), and for that I am sorry. I plan to have that change somehow in the future (through romance, maybe?). **

**Anyway, if you fanfiction-ers ever feel like reading something other than my fanfiction, go to and look up packersgirl37 under members. You'll be able to read one of my other continuous stories, which is currently untitled. Just thought I'd throw that out there. **


End file.
